happiest
by fear the unknown
Summary: Various characters. —The first time Harry Potter was truly happy was when he discovered he had friends.


**A/N: I actually thought this would have more words than it did. I asked my friends to all say random Harry Potter characters, and these were who they answered me with, so I wrote them down. I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is.**

**Words: 2,819.  
>Pairings: Various.<br>Date Written: September 7, 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>[Harry James Potter]<em>

The first time Harry Potter was truly happy was when he discovered he had friends.

When he'd grown up on Privet Drive, no one had ever really talked to him. They were all to afraid of his cousin, Dudley, since he would bully them into not talking to Harry.

His parents had died in a car accident, he was told, a few months after they had him. His mother was a horrible person, his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told him countless times. His father was evil and rude.

Only when he had gone to Hogwarts, had he learned the truth of what happened to his parents. They had been killed by someone called Voldemort, or You-Know-Who as everyone else called him. He was evil. He had killed his parents because he want Harry dead.

Of course, though, most people, no matter how bad the truth was, would think that that was one of his happiest moments. His parents weren't evil, and someone loved him enough to die for him. That wasn't the case. His happiest memory involved gaining two best friends.

Ron was the brother he always wanted. He wasn't anything like Dudley, Vernon, or those boys that would laugh at him because he wore glasses and had a scar on his face. He was nice, and he was funny. Extremely funny. Ron always made him laugh. His whole family was hilarious.

Hermione was something like he imagined his mother to be in her older years. Harry always heard people say she acted just like his mum. She always made sure he did his homework, and made sure his 'fame' never got to his head, since he was the _Chosen One_. He realized long after their Hogwarts years, long after the war, long after they all had their children, that he couldn't have won the fight against Voldemort if it wasn't for his smarts.

He still has his scrapbook Hagrid made for him in his first year. Sometimes, Harry looks at it. It has pictures of his mum and dad, and now some pictures of his kids and his wedding day. Some of Ginny, some of other friends. Right in the middle, though, is a picture of Ron, Hermione, and himself during their first year, laughing and waving at the camera. Another one is besides it, at Harry's wedding day, Hermione clad in a light purple dress, and Ron in a muggle tux, like Harry's.

At the bottom of those two pictures, it says in small, untidy handwriting, '**Best friends till the end**'.

**_... _**

_[Ronald Bilius Weasley]_

The first time Ronald Weasley was truly happy was when Hermione told him she was pregnant with their first child.

It a few good years after the war, and they had been married for about one. He was coming home from training when he saw her, her face glowing happily. He wasn't aware at what was happening when Hermione ran over to him, and hugged all the air out of him.

He was tired, and annoyed his co-workers, and his boss, and everything that had to do with work. His hair was plastered to his face, and he was pretty sure he stunk.

She pulled away from him smiling, and he smiled in spite of the mood he was in.

Taking his hand, Hermione led him to the kitchen and sat down, a plate in front of her with food. He sat down opposite her, looking down to see a plate already made for him.

"What's this all about?" he asked, smiling as he watched her dig into her food. "You're eating like you haven't been fed in days."

She swallowed roughly before smiling again. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled out.

Immediately, Ron jumped from his chair and ran across the table, grabbing and spinning her around. He was going to be a father. Finally.

_**...**_

_[Hermione Jean Granger]_

The first time Hermione Granger was truly happy was when she discovered she was a witch.

She had always loved fantasies and fairytales. They were the best in her opinion. She would smile brightly as her mother read tales like _Cinderella_, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, or _Sleeping Beauty_. Everyone in her classes at primary school would laugh at her as she walked down the halls, carrying a huge book of tales and myths.

_No one reads for fun_, they would say to her.

They taunted her a lot as well. Her hair was always too bushy, her teeth were always too big, her freckles were always too noticeable, her voice was always too annoying. All the kids in her class labeled her a freak, a nerd.

There was a one time where she had to wear glasses. Awful things too. They looked like something her grandmother would wear, not something a ten year old girl should be wearing. A little six year old asked her where her cats were. She realized a few years later that the small child didn't mean it as an insult; after all, he was only six.

When Albus Dumbledore came knock on her door, long beard and half-mooned spectacles in tow, she knew something was up. No man dressed like that.

So he explained to her mother what she was. "Your daughter's a witch. A special one at that." Karen Granger, Hermione's mother, worried a little about sending their daughter to some strange place they had never heard of, with this strange old man.

Her parents relented and let her go.

She was finally living out her dream. To be a witch in some magical kingdom.

_**...**_

_[Remus John Lupin]_

The first time Remus Lupin was truly happy was when he was accepted.

He was in his second year at Hogwarts, and had the best friends any boy could ask for. James, Peter, and Sirius. He loved spending every minute he could with the troublemakers, but there was one catch: he was a werewolf, and every full moon, he transformed.

It happened to him at a young age, and he had never found a way to control it. He always told his friends that his mother was sick—if he didn't go and help his father with taking care of her, she could die. They always showed sympathy; especially James. His parents were older as well, and he knew when his mother became very ill, he would ask to leave Hogwarts to take care of her too.

There was that one time, though, when he expected Sirius had an idea. Not the brightest by much, but he was smart when it came to picking things out. He always knew when they'd be given a quiz, by the way the teacher smirked at the class.

Remus decided to tell them. So one night, close to the full moon, he woke all of them up. He stood in the middle of the dormitory, waiting for them to all fully awake. He was fidgeting, a cause of his upcoming transformation and nervousness.

"What is it, mate?" James asked, yawning.

So he explained. How his father had insulted Fenrir Greyback and as revenge, Greyback bit him, transforming him into a werewolf. How his parents had tried to find every way to cure him of this. How Dumbledore told everyone the Shrieking Shack was haunted, since he would transform there by entering through the Whomping Willow. How his mother wasn't ill, and he used that as an excuse.

After explaining everything (which took an hour since Peter had nearly fainted when Remus showed everyone his various scars from biting himself), he waiting in an agonizing five minute silence. In that time, he was tempted to go find Dumbledore and ask if he could be sent home.

Sirius finally spoke up. "Well, Remus, how about we call you Moony from now on, eh?" Winking, Sirius laid back down on his back, and loud snores came from his bed.

Smiling to himself, he went back to his own bed and pulled the covers onto him.

He wasn't going to be alone anymore.

_**...**_

_[Seamus Finnigan]_

The first time Seamus Finnigan was truly happy was when his daughter walked up to him at Kings Cross Station during her sixth year, announcing she was dating Dean Thomas's son.

Happiness erupted in his heart as he hugged his oldest daughter. She was shorter than him, her Irish blood flowing strong in her accent. Her hair was sandy blonde like his own, but she had her mother's face structure and eyes.

He saw Dean rush over to him and they both gave a joyous whoop before hugging each other as well. The two best friends smiled and high-fived, as if they were thirteen again.

"I saw it coming," Dean said as his youngest daughter ran up to him, jumping into his arms.

"Can't say I didn't think so either," Seamus said back as he watching his daughter run and hug Dean's son. Just as the two teenagers were about to kiss, Seamus yelled out, "Hey now! Just because I approve of this relationship doesn't mean you two can kiss in front of me!"

Laughing, Dean nodded his head and his youngest girl shrieked and hood her head in his neck.

Seamus laughed and walked towards his daughter, telling Dean and his family they'd see him later.

"Come on, we're going home," he said as he grabbed her bag, smiling as she hugged her new boyfriend before running back to him.

"I'm ready, Daddy."

_**...**_

_[George Fabian Weasley]_

The firs time George Weasley was truly happy was when he held his son, Fred Weasley II in his hands.

Angelina was sleeping, tired from having the energetic child. She was sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed and her face was drenched in sweat.

Stepping out of the room, he walked towards the delivery room, asking the Healer that was watching the newly delivered babies if he could visit his son for a while. After asking his name and the child's, she allowed him to hold him for a while.

The little boy who's skin was slightly darker than his own with a bright tuff of red hair and shocking blue eyes. He was sucking his thumb and would giggle every few minutes.

Tears going to his eyes, his stroked the boy's hair, grinning madly.

"You know, I probably look crazy right now—your mum's been screaming at me. You'll hear her do that a lot sometimes."

The boy giggled again and took his thumb from his mouth, closing his small fingers around one of George's.

"You were named after your uncle, but he's not with us anymore…"

As though the little baby boy could sense the distress in his new father's voice, he smiled as big as a baby could and yawned. Setting Fred II down, George looked at the little boy.

He was going to live up to his namesake.

**_..._**

_[Molly Weasley]_

The first time Molly Weasley was truly happy was when she met Arthur Weasley.

They met in their first year—he was an awkward, lanky, thin boy with glasses too large for his face, shocking bright red hair and freckles covering his body. Molly was a relatively short girl, small for her size, brown eyes and more of an auburn colored hair; red, but not as red as Arthur's.

She had felt an immediate attraction to him. She thought he was adorable as she watched him stumble onto the Sorting Hat, and flush red when he was announced to be in Gryffindor. He walked proudly over to the table she was sitting at and sat next to her, looking towards the last few people to be sorted.

They had many classes together, and he was the endless target of pranks from her older siblings Gideon and Fabian. She would stand up to him of course, but that only caused her brothers to tease her for liking him. She would blush and walk away, not saying a word.

Arthur would usually seek her after his Muggle Studies class and explain in great detail about some of the things he was learning. He loved muggles, she learned.

He had asked her out in their fourth year when they were in the common room late one night, looking over notes for Charms. He was stuttering through the question and she finally just said, "Yes!" before he could get the word 'girlfriend' out.

They dated throughout their seventh year, and got married soon after that.

She still remembers the look she gave him when he asked her to marry him. It was full of love, happiness, and laughter.

**_..._**

_[James Sirius Potter II]_

The first time James Potter II was truly happy was when his teacher, Professor Slughorn, told him he was living up to his namesakes.

It was in his third year, and after a grueling Potions lesson, everyone in the Gryffindor was happily exciting the dungeons in search of their own fun time since it was Friday.

"My boy, come see," Slughorn called to him as he was about to leave.

Sending an apologetic look, Fred and Roxanne ran off to find their other friends. "Yes?" asked a rather unhappy James. He didn't want to stay in this classroom any longer than he had too.

"You remind me a great deal of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," the professor said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"James Potter and Sirius Black. Two of the best pranksters there ever was in Hogwarts history. Of course, your uncles Fred and George, I hear, took that title a long while ago."

"What do you mean, sir?" James asked, slightly confused.

"You have a knack for mischief, is that correct? You and Mr. Fred Weasley II?" questioned Slughorn.

"I guess you could say that…"

"Exactly."

Just as he was about to say something else, a light water sound came from the professor's desk. A small goldfish was swimming around. Smiling at James, Slughorn nodded and said, "Goodbye, my boy. I'll see you next Tuesday. Ah, and tell your father I must hear from him sometime."

Walking off as confused as ever, James ran to find Fred and Roxanne.

_**...**_

_[Scorpius Malfoy]_

The first time Scorpius Malfoy was truly happy was when he became friends with Rose Weasley.

He had been sitting in an empty compartment, and she had knocked on the door, asking if she could sit. He nodded silently, knowing exactly who she was. His father had told him to watch out for her as he pointed out the Weasley and Potter clan.

She introduced herself. "I'm Rose Weasley. You are?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," he answered, his voice hardly going above a whisper. He had been kicked out of three compartments already because he was a Malfoy, and even though he knew he had this compartment first, he would leave if she made him.

"My father told me to stay away from you."

Nodding, he looked down at his hands that were covered by the black and grey jacket his mother made him wear. "I'll go then." He stood up, reaching to grab his owl's cage.

"No, don't leave!" Rose said loudly, grabbing his arm to make him stop.

A flush covered his face as he moved her hand from his arm. Scorpius heard her mumble a quick 'I'm sorry' before he sat back down opposite her. He fiddled with his jacket. "Why don't you want me to leave?"

She shrugged before saying, "I have no one else to sit with. Last time I saw Albus, he was getting a pep talk from James about being in Slytherin. What House to do you want to be in?" She asked this all very fast that Scorpius had to wait a few seconds for it to sink in.

"Anything but Slytherin," he said quietly. "I don't want to be like my other family members."

"I want to be in Gryffindor, like my mum and dad! Maybe Ravenclaw, they're nice. My auntie Luna, as I call her, was in Ravenclaw. She's so nice. Maybe even Hufflepuff. I heard Teddy's mum was in there, and she seemed so cool from the stories Uncle Harry told Hugo and I."

"I think Ravenclaw would be nice.."

"Even if we aren't in the same House, do you want to be friends?" asked Rose happily.

"You don't care that I'm a Malfoy?"

"Nope!"

"I'd like to be friends," Scorpius said, a blush crossing his pale features as he looked her in the eye and smiled happily. He had a friend.

They were both sorted into Ravenclaw that night.

Ron and Draco almost had a heart attack when they heard their children were best friends.


End file.
